


Who cared?

by lovelybandito



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, before tubbo learns tommy is alive, set when tubbo finds logsteadshire and tommys tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybandito/pseuds/lovelybandito
Summary: Surely not.Tommy wouldn't do that, would he?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Who cared?

**Author's Note:**

> a short thing i wrote like a month ago when this actually happened and just didn't post. i decided to add an end to this and post it because i liked the first bit reading back on it.
> 
> tw / implied suicide

Tubbo climbed through the portal. It had been a while since he’d seen Tommy. He’d been over to Logsteadshire a few times before but when he would get there Tommy just wouldn’t be around. Maybe this time he’d be there. It was getting a bit dark out so Tommy was probably getting ready for bed.

He hoped Tommy was alright. It had been a stressful day, what with the whole capturing Technoblade and escorting him back to L’manburg, only for the execution to fail and for Techno to escape. Frankly, Tubbo hadn’t really wanted to go and get Techno. Sure, Techno had executed him and then later betrayed L’manburg by setting off the withers but he had left. L’manburg had been rebuilt and Tubbo just wanted peace. Maybe if they had left Techno alone he would have come back and tried to destroy L’manburg again. But when they had arrived at Techno’s place he told them he was retired. So if Techno was retired, then he wasn’t gonna come back for them right?

Tubbo honestly isn’t sure why Quackity had insisted on them bringing Techno back anyway. But those were thoughts for another time. Right now Tubbo just wanted to see Tommy.

The purple portal particles floated around Tubbo as he exited the portal into Logsteadshire. Or, well, what had been Logsteadshire. As he looked around, he saw that there was no light anywhere. Surely Tommy had some torches placed? Otherwise tons of mobs would be everywhere. Tubbo walked over to the little encampment that had been built by Ghostbur, eager to see his best friend. He froze when he saw that behind the remnants of the stripped wood logs was a crater. It was destroyed. There was nothing there.

In the crater lay planks of wood and stone left from the explosion.

If Logsteadshire was blown up, where was Tommy?

He remembered seeing a tent on the hill over the water on the other side of the portal last time he came here. Maybe Tommy is over there?

Picking up his pace, Tubbo ran past the portal to where the Christmas tree that someone had made was. The tent that had been there wasn’t either. Where was Tommy?

He sprinted back to Logsteadshire, scanning the pit for any sign of Tommy.

Then he glanced up.

What was that giant pillar on the hill? Who would build that?

Tommy?

No. No. Tubbo’s mind was racing, thoughts going everywhere trying to understand what had happened here.

Surely not.

As he stared at the tower and back at the blow up remains of Logsteadshire, he began to cry.

The sky cried along with him.

Tubbo fell to the ground.

Tommy wouldn’t do that, would he? He wouldn’t jump.

But honestly, Tubbo wouldn’t know would he? He hasn’t seen Tommy in weeks, only hearing about him from the few people who had visited him. Ranboo had told Tubbo that Tommy hadn’t been doing too well, but seemed to be getting better.

What had happened?

He was alone now.

The short boy just sat there where he had fallen, drenched in water and covered in mud.

He stayed like that for a while, shivering.

The sun had long set and faintly in the background were the groans and rattles of the mobs of the night.

Tubbo debated just staying there. Just waiting for Tommy to come back to Logsteadshire, to find Tubbo.

But some part of him knew that wasn’t going to happen. The place he had been staying was destroyed. Tommy was gone. That pillar could only mean one thing.

It was all his fault. He shouldn’t have exiled Tommy. He’d only meant for this to be a short term thing, to protect L’manburg from Dream. He’d picked L’manburg over Tommy.

And now because of that choice he’d lost his best friend.

Dream had told him Tommy would be safe. Clearly something had gone wrong, so horribly wrong.

Tubbo hoped Tommy would come back like Ghostbur. Then he’d get a chance to apologize for it all, even if Tommy didn’t remember.

For now though, Tubbo was going to wipe the tears from his eyes, climb out of the muddy hole his knees had made, and slowly make his way back to L’manburg. He had to spread the news. He had a funeral to prepare. He has a country to lead.

And if he spent the next few weeks crying himself to sleep, alone in his room in the White House, and let the people around him all leave and abandon L’manburg and him, who cared?

**Author's Note:**

> not my best writing but i thought this was alright  
> honestly was gonna try to make this like a full story (like continue on after the whole finding of the pillar and stuff) but i lost motivation for the ideas i had, so i hope you enjoyed this little thing


End file.
